Austin and Ally's Ashley
by Fan girl 2014
Summary: When Ally falls pregnant at sixteen she panics and leaves the country and moves to South Africa and gets over her stage fright and becomes a singer . There Ally has her daughter, Ashley. Now what will happen when Ally sees an all to familiar face. Will she go to Miami and face the music or will she ran away again and never be found again?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys. Happy Valentines Day to you all, hope you had a "love"ly day. This is a new story that I have been thinking of for a while now so I started writing it. I was not going to at first. Please Review and tell me if you like it. Sorry for mistakes.**

* * *

Ally's Pov

It has been six years since I left Miami when I found out I was pregnant. I left Miami then drove to Hollywood and flew to Britain, England. I drove to Hollywood so they could not trace me in Miami. I knew that they would have a record of me flying to Britain so I changed my name there to Arrianne Jones. I then flew to South Africa so they would never find me and would not be able to track me down. Now why did I change my name to Arrianne you might ask? Well it starts with an A and I get called Ari so it still sounds like Ally. Now when I was in South Africa I had my daughter Ashley. She is the most important thing in the world to me. She has long golden brown hair, she has brown eyes and her face looks like Austin. She reminds me so much of him. Also when I was here I got over my stage fright and became a singer, but I made it clear that I do not want me to appear in other countries.

"Mom!" Mom!" Wake up mom!" A voice said somewhere in my room.

I opened my eyes and there stood my beautiful daughter Ashely.

"Morning sweetie" I said.

"Mom come you must get up," Ashley said.

"Just a few more minutes Ashley, I am tired I had late concert last night," I said.

"No mom you must get up," she said.

I closed my eyes and said" go play with your toys or watch T.V. but let me sleep," I said

"No mommy you must get up," she said.

She started pulling on my arm and hit me with the pillow.

"Alright, alright I am up," I said as I got out of bed.

I made Ashley breakfast then got her ready for school.

There were a few minutes left so I sat on the couch with her and switched on the T.V.

There on the T.V was Austin Moon singing his new song on tour.

"OK lets see what else is on," I said.

"Moomy who is that?" Ashley asked.

"T-T-That i-i-is A-A-Austin M-M-Moon" I #!*% .

"Why does he look like me?" Ashley asked.

"Oh look at the time, time to go to school," I said changing the subject.

I switched the T.V off and drove her to school.

After I drove her to school I drove home.

It was the same routine every day.

I sighed.

I wonder what woul of happened if I had stayed in Miami.

No Ari don't think like that, Austin does not want kids.

I missed Austin a lot.

We had known each other for so long and started dating when we were twelve.

The last thing I want to do is stop him from living his dream and a child would get in the way of things. So I left.

Trish's POV

It has been six years since Ally left.

I miss her so much and Austin does too.

When she left we did everything we could to find her but could not.

People get recorded when they leave an area so I thought I would try to find her on the internat.

I opened my laptop and went to goggle.

Sure I had done this a thousand times and Ally's name always came up and it always said she was missing and old websites when she was Austin's partner.

I started typing in Ally then the name Arrianne Jones came up.

Ally was under Arrianne so I clicked Ally but by mistake I clicked Arrianne.

"Noooooo" I said.

Now I had to wait for it to load.

When it was loaded I was about to click on google but then I saw a picture that made my eyes widen.

There on the front page of google was a picture of Ally.

I could not believe my eyes.

Sure her hair was black but it was definitely her.

I clicked into the website and read it.

I was in shock.

So Ally moved to South Africa and changed her name, I thought to myself.

I clicked on another site where I got an even bigger shock.

There it said that Ally was a mother.

"Oh my god," I said out loud.

I saw a picture of Ally and a young girl.

There it said Arrianne and her daughter Ashley.

Ashley looks a lot like Ally.

She also looks like someone else I know:

Austin!

So that is why Ally left.

She got pregnant and moved so Austin would not find out.

Do you know what? I am going to go to South Africa and find Ally and bring her home.

She should not have left in the first place and needs to tell Austin.

I looked online o buy a ticket to SA.

I booked one for tomorrow.

I am not going to tell Austin or Dez, I want to see and talk to Ally first.

So tomorrow I am going to see my Long-Lost BFF.

I wonder how that is going to play out?

* * *

**A/N- So what do you guys think? Love it. Hate it. Should I keep writing or should I delete it.**

**There is a poll choice on if I should continue. Please vote or Iand going to delet the story**

**Please review!**

**The chapters will be longer in future.**

**I am going to try update Austin and Ally code 9 over the weekend.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!**

**Come on guys lets see how many reviews I can get for the first chapter.**


	2. Vote!

**A/N- Hey guys. so I am not sure if I should continue this story or not.**

**Please guys vote if you want me to continue with this story.**

**I have made a poll in my profile.**

**I am going to delete the story if you don't vote because then you don't want me to continue.**

**Vote or Review!**


End file.
